<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rent-a-boyfriend by wayvbabey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129008">rent-a-boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey'>wayvbabey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taeyong's Christmas Party [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Character A overhears Character B’s Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taeyong's Christmas Party [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rent-a-boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the party seem to have succumbed to the beginnings of intoxication.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” from beside you, Yukhei sighs. “It lasted as long as it could.”</p><p> </p><p>You think that’s a bit hypocritical, given he’s currently nursing a beer.</p><p> </p><p>“We prolonged it for as long as possible.” Ever the faithful friend, Ten sips his spiked cranberry juice. “It’s time for the real fun to start now, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say ‘real fun’ as if we haven’t already seen Yuta deck Chenle for not wearing that stupid sweater.” You grumble. “The poor kid’s injured!”</p><p> </p><p>There’s silence for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“It was kinda funny, though.” Yukhei mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Ten makes a noise of agreement. You try not to shove his face into his drink. The only thing that refrains you from doing so is knowing it took Ten three hours to do his eyeliner, and his unbridled rage at you ruining his work would put you in hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you guys,” is what you say instead.</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei blinks at you. “No you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” your anger deflates. You can’t ever stay mad at Yukhei for long. Not even when he knocks the tree over. “That’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get some proper drinks now?” Ten complains and it occurs to you in the short time you have pondered defacing him, he has downed his glass. “Will Dejun beat us up if we allow Yukhei to move?”</p><p> </p><p>You realise he’s talking to you. “If Yukhei gets into Yoonoh’s spiked drinks, I want nothing to do with either of you. I don’t want Dejun angry at me too.”</p><p> </p><p>A plan forms in Ten’s mind. You can see it. His lithe frame unfolds from where you three of you sit on the windowsill, both you and Ten sitting on it while Yukhei lounges up against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get the drinks.” He decides. “You keep an eye on him.”</p><p> </p><p>With a jerk to your taller friend, he’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei hiccups. “The only reason he’s gone is because last time he drank something of Yoonoh’s he threw it all up and Johnny teased him about it for <em>weeks</em>. He just wants to make sure he makes his own drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know.” Despite your clipped response, a smile forms on your lips at Yukhei’s carelessness at handing out that information. He notices, and cuffs your cheek affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so glum?”</p><p> </p><p>You turn to shift your gaze onto him. “I’m not <em>glum</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re something.” He snorts and lifts the bottle to his lips. “What, mad that you don’t have someone to kiss at midnight? I’m single, you know.” He waggles his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” you sigh out while your eyes drift around the room, finding the tall boy with black hair who is- surprisingly -closer than you think. “You’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. My girlfriend would kill me. Actually-” he pauses, frowning. “I dunno why I said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it have something to do with the beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like a <em>sister</em> to me, Y/N. A <em>sister</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the beer.” You roll your eyes to yourself, jumping when Yukhei’s large hand comes down on your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting you a boyfriend tonight.” He decides. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we?” Ten returns, expertly balancing three new beer bottles that look like they’ve been swiped straight from the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not.” Comes your reply. “I just- I dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>But you do know, and Ten knows it too. He follows your gaze across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee is <em>way</em> too shy to ask you out.” He snorts, popping the lid off his drink. “Although, try as he may, I noticed Renjun couldn’t stop Jaemin from sneaking him a few, so maybe he’s feeling courageous.” He glances at you. “Go talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head. “No way.”</p><p>“<em>Yes </em>way.” This time his demands are accompanied by a little nudge. “You never know if you don’t ask. Have you even said hello to him tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” You reply defensively, mostly because that hello consisted of the two of you making awkward eye contact, immediately looking away and then smiling at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Yukhei opens his big, fat mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey- Jeno! Come here!”</p><p> </p><p>You lunge across Ten- almost spilling his drink in the process -and clamp a hand around Yukhei’s mouth, but it’s too late. The damage is done. While Jeno (who’s attention has successfully been caught) looks over, Ten bats your hand away, giving you time to return to some normalcy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” he grins once he arrives, a beer in hand and his famous eye-smile in place. “What are you doing over here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just leaving, actually,” Yukhei takes the lead, pushing off the wall and draping an arm around Ten. “I think my banishment from the party has gone on long enough. Can you look after Y/N while we find some of the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Jeno agrees easily before you can protest.</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Yukhei grins. “Oh- and she’s on the lookout for a boyfriend tonight, so if you see anyone with potential, steer them her way.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten’s mouth drops open while you shrink up against the window and beg- literally <em>beg</em> -the gods above to let you fall through it so you can be buried in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno blinks, eyebrows narrowing. “O-<em>kay</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brilliant.” Yukhei, who doesn’t realise anything’s amiss, gives you a big smile as he trudges away, while Ten gives you a look similar to one would give to a hospital patient who has been told they have only days to live.</p><p> </p><p>There is absolutely no coming back from something like that, so all you can say is, “I can’t believe he just did that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno is silent for a moment. “Neither can I.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” you try to find the right words. “<em>So</em> sorry you had to witness that. You can go, if you want. I know you were talking with some guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Jeno looks down at his bottle before bringing it up to his lips and tilting his head back to finish it off. You watch him out of the corner of your eye, tracing the sharp edges of his jawline and stopping after you reach his adam’s apple.</p><p> </p><p>“You needed one, right?” With a shaky sigh, he brings the bottle back down.</p><p> </p><p>You frown. “Needed what?”</p><p> </p><p>“A boyfriend.” He turns to stare at you, gaze full of nervousness but unwavering. “That’s what Yukhei said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yukhei is full of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he?” Jeno’s head tilts a little. “You want me to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>You bring your drink up to your lips but it isn’t the alcohol that sends you into some sort of haze. No, it’s the laser-sharp focus Jeno is giving you, for once in your life not looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to kiss you?” He waits until you’ve finished your mouthful but his gaze doesn’t leave your lips.</p><p> </p><p>You bite them, just to spite him. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>